Branching Paths: Shameless Plug Edition
by Fresh C
Summary: This is the first chapter of the collaborative "Choose Your Own Adventure" styled story that I am working on with Midnight Cereal and The Mustachioed Cat. Also, this is a shameless plug. Links to the real story are in my favorites list and profile.


**Disclaimer: **Neon Genesis Evangelion and all its characters are the creation of Hideki Anno. The writers of this story do not claim ownership of any copywritten characters from Evangelion or any other works.

**AN: **This is a shameless plug for the collaborative Choose Your Own Adventure styled story that I am working on with Midnight Cereal and The Mustachioed Cat. Since no one seems to know what/who an "Apartment 403" is I decided to plug the story on my own profile in an attempt to make those of you who have me in your author's alert list aware that this story is being written. A link to the actual story and the account that it's published under can be found in my favorite story/authors list respectively. I've also provided the links in my profile.

**Branching Paths: Shameless Plug Edition  
><strong>

**An Apartment 403 Production**

**Chapter:** Start

**Choice Path:** Start

**Author:** Fresh C

As Shinji neared the industrial center of the city, the number of people around decreased. Every person he passed seemed to be heading in a different direction and none of them stayed in sight very long. By the time he passed the train station and heard the broadcast telling everyone to seek shelter, there was no one around to ask for directions. He had no idea where the nearest shelter was, so he did the only thing he could and continued to walk forward.

He wondered if maybe he was dreaming. Being alone in public seemed surreal in a way that boarder lined on frightening. Shinji walked faster and faster, barely stopping himself from breaking into a full sprint. The relief nearly floored him when he saw the phone booth a couple of blocks away. He couldn't help but laugh nervously to himself.

His relief didn't last long. The automated voice on the other end of the line merely told him what he already knew. There was an emergency going on and he was not where he should be. He hung up the phone and pulled out a photograph of the woman he was supposed to meet.

"I guess we won't be able to meet," he said. It felt good to hear a voice, even if it was his own. "I should probably head to a shelter."

Shinji was reluctant to leave the phone booth, since the confined space made him feel less alone. He scanned the area for any sign of a shelter, but was quickly distracted by the oddest sight. A girl in a school uniform stood rigidly in the middle of the road. Their eyes met and Shinji felt a sense of vertigo. His brief stint of self-control ended. The girl became his lifeline. He felt that if he could talk to her and find out what was going on and where he needed to go, safety would be within his reach.

Shinji's heart dropped when he exited the phone booth and the girl was no longer there. The second in which he had looked away had been enough time for her to disappear. But there was no time to lament the loss. He gained a new perspective on his situation and with it pure terror.

Several missiles flew over his head. Their deafening roar made them seem much too close to the ground. The fear he felt only magnified when he saw the missiles' target.

The… thing that was attacking the city hovered slightly above the streets as it moved. Its humanoid form only highlighted its alienness. For several moments all Shinji could do was stare. He watched as the monstrosity knocked a VTOL out of the sky, and gaped at the explosion. He didn't even notice the blue sports car speeding toward him. It wasn't until the thing's feet hit the ground that Shinji realized this was not a scene from television. This was something happening to him in real life and he was in real immediate danger. His scream was involuntary as was his reaction. Without a single thought he…

1A – Shinji stands frozen in place. (Go to Ch 2)

1B – Shinji runs away, seeking shelter (Go to Ch 3)

1C – Shinji runs in the direction that he last saw the girl. (Go to Ch 4)

**There is no voting for this chapter. All choices have been written.**

**AN: **I must reiterate that this is a shameless plug. Several chapters of the story have already been written by all three contributing authors. So if you'd like to read more follow the links in my profile and favorites lists. Note that future chapters do not stick so closely to cannon**. **So... there. You've been plugged. Shamelessly.**  
><strong>


End file.
